Y todo por una estufa averiada
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: "En noches de frío como estas, cuando mis manos y mis pies se encuentran congelados, espero tomes la responsabilidad por tu error antes que me congele por tu helada actitud".


**Nota.** Este oneshot lo escribí para el concurso de fanfics en la página de face "Quisiera que hubieran chicos como los de inazuma eleven". (Sip, en face soy Senbon Lenko Kagamine nwn).

**Disclaimer.** Inazuma Eleven no es mío… Es del Fifth Sector, que digo, de Level 5.

* * *

**Y todo por una estufa averiada**

Cuando terminó la universidad creyó que finalmente se desligaría de todos los problemas que tenía hasta entonces, y es que alojarse en los dormitorios que el campus tenía era toda una odisea, desde que despertaba por el sonido de veinte alarmas a máximo volumen hasta el molesto chico con el que le tocó compartir habitación, todas esas incomodidades le hicieron pensar que no existía un solo lugar que pudiera ser la mitad de desagradable.

Y claro, como siempre, la vida decidió darle la contra poniéndole en una situación complicada.

Tener un título no significa que tengas trabajo asegurado, y teniendo la expresión de chico malo que lo caracterizaba desde joven, Nagumo Haruya fue rechazado en todos los lugares donde quiso conseguir empleo. Ya cuando no hubo ninguna opción, comenzó a dormir en las plazuelas y parques todas las noches junto a algunos vagabundos en paro como él.

Quizás estaba bien así, porque lo que vino después fue aun peor.

En una de sus caminatas nocturnas, mientras llevaba los pocos objetos que tenía envueltos en una manta y amarrados a un palo de madera como todo un buen pobre que cuida lo que tiene, se encontró con Hitomiko Kira. Hasta allí las cosas se dieron de un modo estupendo, ella le dio ropa, le permitió dormir un par de noches en el orfanato donde se crio, fueron los dos mejores días que había tenido desde que salió de la universidad.

-He conseguido que un amigo tuyo te aloje en su departamento, sabes que aquí se nos hace complicado con tantos niños, pero me parece razonable que vayas por un tiempo junto a él hasta que consigas un trabajo.

-¿En verdad? _–la cara de Haruya era de estupefacción y alegría-_ ¿Quién será? ¿Es acaso Heat?

-Pues él fue el primero al que busqué, sé que se llevaban de lo mejor cuando pequeños y pensé que podía hacerte ese favor, pero me temo que no está en Japón, ha ido a completar estudios al extranjero

-¿Y qué otra persona sería tan amable _–o estúpida-_ como para permitirme quedarme en su casa sin pagar?

-Aunque te lo dijera no te lo creerías… Alista tus pertenencias y la ropa que te entregué, he quedado en que te llevaría a las seis

Con la emoción de un niño antes de su primer día de preescolar, Haruya tomó sus cosas a la velocidad de un rayo y estuvo en la puerta listo en menos de cinco minutos. Hitomiko contuvo una risa, sabía que la sorpresa que se llevaría al llegar no sería nada grata.

Y efectivamente, no lo fue. El de pelo rojo se esperaba a quien sea; Hiroto, Saginuma, Midorikawa, incluso Yagami podía haber olvidado todos los rencores que tenían y permitirle alojamiento por lástima… Pero no, era justo él, la única persona que nunca, JAMAS creyó capaz de hacerle un favor sin intereses de por medio.

-Suzuno… Fuusuke

Kira se retiró de inmediato tras saludar con cordialidad, necesitaba un lugar lejano para dejar salir esas risas que estaba conteniendo tras ver la cara de Nagumo. Este último estuvo a punto de seguirla para pegarle una buena tunda por semejante mentira, pero Suzuno le hizo una señal para que pasara al departamento. Por lo visto, era verdad.

-Pasa, ahora te muestro tu habitación

Estaba siendo bastante amable, aunque las sospechas de algún plan maligno que pudiera tener el chico de hielo no se desvanecían, ingresó al pequeño departamento y se acomodó en el cuarto que le había indicado. La primera noche resultó dichosa, pues tras el saludo y algunas indicaciones prácticamente no se vieron durante el resto de ese día.

Fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

El departamento, aunque inicialmente parecía acogedor, estaba cayéndose a pedazos, habían goteras cuando llovía, no habían ventanas que permitieran la entrada de la luz solar, los conductos de agua del baño y la cocina fallaban casi a diario, la madera del suelo estaba tan vieja que varias veces una mala pisada terminaba partiendo las tablas, Suzuno se llevaba fatal con todo aparato que utilizara electricidad y estropeaba los pocos electrodomésticos que tenía… En los primeros dos meses, Nagumo tuvo que dedicarse a reparar todos esos fallos de un modo u otro, al punto que terminó especializándose como carpintero, fontanero y electricista.

Aun con todo eso, de algún modo había podido acostumbrarse a vivir allí. Si le veía el lado positivo, luego de ayudar a varias personas que vivían en el mismo edificio pudo conseguir trabajo informal reparando todo tipo de cosas, el rumor pasó y varias veces le llamaban para trabajar en cosillas así. Ya estaba decidido, iba a ahorrar cada centavo que le pagaran para poder irse de esa trampa mortal tan pronto como le fuera posible. Ese era su único pensamiento hasta que llegó el invierno, y con ello, descubrió otra peculiaridad de esa casa… Era un maldito congelador. Aunque pareciera increíble, llegó a pensar que en las plazuelas y parques era menos posible coger una hipotermia.

Tuvo que gastar parte de sus ahorros en una pequeña estufa de segunda mano, no era demasiado intensa, pero al menos le ayudaba a mantenerse a temperatura ambiente. Pero una noche, cuando estaba en su habitación a escasos centímetros de esta, recibió una llamada repentina y salió del lugar, dejando a su preciada estufa a solas en el cuarto.

Terrible error

-Odio el frío…

-No me parece tan malo… Te vas acostumbrando, Nagumo

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pobre estufa? Se ha quemado por completo

-Solo le estaba bajando la intensidad… Eso es todo…

-Voy a necesitar piezas de repuesto… Y no hay ninguna tienda abierta a esta hora, ¿Cómo me voy a mantener tibio ahora?

-¿Y a mí por qué me preguntas?

-Como muera congelado, será tu culpa

El albino apartó la mirada, se sentía culpable pero no tenía planeado decirlo. Algo tenía que hacer para expiar su error, pero no sabía qué. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación de su compañero, que en primer lugar solo le había permitido vivir allí para compartir sus desgracias con alguien más… Pero en esos meses le había tomado aprecio, después de todo, si es que su departamento estaba en condiciones medianamente buenas era gracias a su inquilino de ojos ámbar.

Su mentalidad objetiva le sugirió una única opción, el calor corporal de una persona se incrementaba cuando esta se enfurecía, sabía cuándo odiaba su compañero su presencia, las pocas veces que se veían ambos trataban de dirigirse la palabra lo menos posible y evitarse a como diera lugar. Sin permitir una reacción del otro, se abrazó a su espalda con prisa.

-¿Q…Qué estás haciendo?

-Necesitas calor ¿verdad? _–le susurró al oído-_ te mantendré caliente hasta que repares la estufa

-Yo… Yo…

La cara de Haruya pasó por una etapa bicolor, primero su rostro palideció del susto y posteriormente pasó a tornarse rojo. Suzuno suspiró, aliviado porque su plan estaba resultando y el enojo de Nagumo lo mantendría a una temperatura normal por el resto de la noche, o en su defecto, hasta que consiguiera las piezas para arreglar el aparato.

-Solo hasta que esté reparado… _-rogó el de pelo blanco-_

-… Vale, pero no te pegues tanto

Esa noche el chico albino durmió en esa cama de espaldas a su inquilino, este último no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero eso sí, el calor no desapareció de su rostro en todo el tiempo que se mantuvo a espaldas de Suzuno. Por primera vez había encontrado algo bueno en ese departamento, algo que lo mantenía cálido sin necesidad de gastar mucha electricidad innecesariamente.

Y gracias a esto ya no necesitaba reparar la estufa.


End file.
